Ibuki Chokorēto
Ibuki Chokorēto (伊吹チョコレート) is one of the main heroes of Sweet Dream Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Chocolate (ミュウチョコレート). She is a friendly person of Lightning in Battle For Pet Hotel. Her personality is based on Cybop’s bio in My Singing Monsters, my favourite game. She is the only Mew Mew who is brown in Sweet Dreams Mew Mew. She is Flashy’s favourite character of Sweet Dreams Mew Mew. Bio Much better than mere gizmos, Chokorēto Ibuki is a deep thinker. Occasionally, Chokorēto needs reminders that attempting to scavenge the body parts of other Mews is not socially acceptable. Appearance Chokorēto Chokorēto is a pale girl with short dark brown hair and matching eyes. Her casual attire is are easy to move around with, while at school she wears her signature Hope’s Peak High School girls’ uniform. Her café uniform consists of a brown dress with matching boots and white socks. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Chocolate As Mew Chocolate, her hair brightens to brown and her hair changes length which forms twin drills. Her attire is a tan fish-like outfit. She has a propeller that seems to alter her vocals, as well as a spiny, mechanical body which seems to have two tubes extruding from her sides. She has a pair of eyes tinted brown, a metal jaw, and three fins with orange spines. Her Mew Mark is a shortened version of her Mew name located on her right thigh. She also wears brown and tan Mew garters on her upper arms, upper leg and her neck where her pendant is located. When this Mew Mew is idle, she stays in tempo by smoothly swaying back and forth in the air. Personality Much better than mere gizmos, Chokorēto is a deep thinker, and vibrantly alive. Occasionally, Chokorēto needs reminders that attempting to scavenge the body parts of other Mews is not socially acceptable. Abilities Transformation Chokorēto’s transformation starts with her kissing her pendant and placing it on her right thigh where her Mew Mark is. Her DNA commences the morphing sequence and Chokorēto is flung into a burst of light. The endings of her hair styled into twin drills and streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing fur in the shape of short gloves to appear on them. More streams of energy wrap around her body and manifest her Mew uniform. She then does a spin and three fins with orange spines appear on her arms and neck. The sequence concludes with Mew Chocolate doing twirls in a very high speed and then striking a pose. Weapon and Attack Mew Chocolate has her Chocolate Microphone during her attack Chocolate Tornado. Her attack involves Mew Chocolate performing a series of jumps, spins and handstands before summoning a brown microphone. She then pulls out her Earth powers, and after that she performs her song with her air power. Her Mew Mark glows and she brings the microphone down, blasting the light to the enemy in a force field similarly shaped like a star. Fighting style She is very caring when it comes to fighting for her friends and family members. Her style is very similar to Flashy’s one. Trivia * Chokorēto is very casual. * Chokorēto has to be a fun hero. * Chokorēto needs help! * Chokorēto is BFFs with Asahina Aishingu. Notes from the user Ibuki Chokorēto is Mew Chocolate all along in the fan series of Sweet Dreams Mew Mew made by me and my collaboration friends on this wiki. Gallery 4B510697-E822-4D24-8BBF-1F5FC5865F9F.jpeg|Chokorēto normal attire 9D814DB7-6823-40DE-9180-9ED94B8AB60B.jpeg|Café Chokorēto C74514A3-3DC9-4248-A8CA-F9935BF74024.jpeg|Mew Chocolate 76044313-7643-4749-AFB1-10D7D013682B.jpeg|Kite 9E060D7D-A734-482A-9AAE-9EB1A1680E26.jpeg|Her base (by Wolfly) AAF264DA-ECE0-41A7-9935-59E6EFEEF13F.jpeg|Good 2A6D118B-9918-41A0-922C-CC418D2E81C3.jpeg|Good 077571C6-4F12-49BD-8898-572E9C111C08.jpeg|Melody Tree 5A5B696B-EFC2-4981-96A0-83ED2070E036.jpeg|MT In Dawn of Fire Story In SDMM The whole world is beginning to sparkle, and as I walk here, I have a problem. While talking about to my friends. Stage Chokorēto is on the final smash stage. Super Smash Mews Ultimate On screen appearance Punches down from the sky while laughing and freezing for a moment. This reference makes an appearance in Elements Pretty Cure by Dora as a Pretty Cure during her transformation. Victory poses # Dances before she does a handstand and then she strikes her final pose (one hand on hip and another one facing the screen). # Stares at the screen for thirty full seconds, then points her microphone towards the screen and poses. # Does multiple leaps in the air, lands, which causes her to strike her finishing pose with her hands on her hips. Taunts * Up taunt: Spins around whilst she’s trying to pose. * Side taunt: Does a handstand while she poses. * Down taunt: Spins on her head before she jumps and poses, with both of her hands on her hips. In Gacha Life Both Chokorēto and Mew Chocolate make an appearance in Gacha Life as presets. Category:Mew Mews Category:Brown Mews Category:Mews with My Singing Monsters Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Sweet Dreams Mew Mew Category:Members of Sweet Dreams Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Weapon Users: Sound Category:Weapon Users: Microphone